Some traditional communications systems allow users to communicate using video chat, but such systems provide inadequate options for users to memorialize their interactions. For example, a traditional communications system may allow a user to save a video chat as one or more video files that include the feeds from each, but that medium is difficult for a user to transfer to paper or display to others. Moreover, such video files are inherently different from the group photographs that may be used to memorialize real-life gatherings.